A child who didn't know
by TheShadowhuntingTimelord
Summary: Chap one explains most of it but basically it's a child born at a wrong time. Couple of OCs Voldemort does not exists but evil is still around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N just an idea going through tell me what u guys think. I don't not own harry potter #onwivtheshow.**

I looked down at him, at Sirius Black. Malfoy made me watch, made me look. This is how you will remember him he had said, this is how you will remember him. There broken in the corner of the room was my Black. His eyes were almost unrecognisable. His jet black hair was messy and a few strands had turned grey. There was bruises, cuts, and scars all over him. His wrists were connected to the wall with chains. There he sat, my Black, broken. We didn't break each other's stares. We both had tears in our eyes. I felt a kick and touched my stomach. Our child. Our child who may never know who his (or her) father is. Or where it's father is. I however will always know. A cell in Azkaban, alone.

Malfoy's face was full of pleasure. He finally left allowing me and Sirius one last conversation. As soon as the door closed I knelt next to him hugging him and crying.

"Shhh" He said "It'll be ok, it'll be fine." I wanted his voice to sound strong, for my sake, but it wasn't. It was broken, he was broken. He hugged me back and I felt the cold chain on my skin. I couldn't stop crying. He wasn't meant to be here. He didn't kill anyone. Why did no one but Remus, the Potters and Dumbeldor believe me. I looked up to him and saw a smile. Not the smirk that he used when he first winked at me, nor was it the smile on his face when I said yes to marrying him. It was a caring smile, one he used when I felt ill or stressed. "I'm so sorry, my love." He said. I hugged him never wanting to let go.

Malfoy walked back in ordering two Aurors to pull me off. No I didn't want to let go, not now not ever. That's when I started screaming.

"You fools, he's innocent, he's innocent, please no no no let go of me, Sirius..." I cried and I screamed, unaware of the fact that Sirius was doing the same and had started to pull on his restraints calling my name, shouting that he loved me, telling me don't black everyone out don't hide.

Malfoy couldn't wipe the smile off his face. One by one, he thought, one by one I'll get the marauders and tear them down. Sirius was only the beginning. Framing him for Malfoy's friend Ty's death was only a stepping stone. One in hiding, one is Azkaban, one a scared werewolf, and Potter. Soon he will have revenge for his families dishonour. The marauders destroyed his reputation, he will destroy them.

A week after, I went into labour. I was with Lily Potter with her 2 week old child Harry. I started shouting for Sirius before I remembered that he wasn't there. I cried, not in pain, but in sorrow. Holly Black, single mother, wife to a murderer. He didn't murder anyone though. He is wrongly accused. Malfoy just wants revenge from when the marauders caught his father with a muggle. The muggle was murdered by Malfoy's father and the family name disgraced. But now that good deed was biting back at them.

For three hours I screamed and cried and shouted until I heard some else cry. If it was possible they were crying more uncontrollably than me. For the first time in three months I just sat there a grinned. A baby girl. Raven. Raven Black. My beautiful daughter. she looked at me, probably not knowing who I was, and the love I felt for her dismissed the shadows of my sorrow. Lily took her and told me to sleep. It wasn't until she said it that I realised how tired I was. My eyes slowly closed, and the shadows came back.

I woke to the sound of beeping and nurses whispering enchantments. I couldn't breath. Why was I not breathing. I caught a glimpse of Lily and took action. I had little time and with the panic of the nurses voices I knew that these last few moments had to be spent well. I looked to a test tube and Lily instantly ran over to it a brought it to me. She collected my tears and I clamped her wrist.

"Don't show her until she's ready, my Raven, my beautiful Raven. Look after her please. Oh poor Raven, poor, poor Raven." I heard small cries and I joined in. Before my last breath I whispered "Sirius, I love you." The nurses were in shock, Lily started crying, I had died. Raven whimpered loud and clear. Raven Black, mother deceased, father wrongly imprisoned.

I watched over her as the years went by. She grew up with the Potters, not knowing about the awful start to her life. When she knew she was a witch, her eyes glimmered, and she wanted to know more.

Malfoy had his own son, and forgot about the two remaining marauders as years went by. Peter had died of rat poisoning. Remus was close to the Potters and they lived a peaceful sort of life. But Sirius was on his last legs. After hearing about my death he screamed and struggled for days. It did him no good. After a year he wouldn't speak to anyone. The only hope he had was on James and Remus, they had to find Ty. The he would meet Raven. Hope was fading.

**A/N so what do u think I kinda like it. The rest of the story will mostly be in Raven's pov may change to a couple of other characters we'll see. So hope u guys enjoy**

**Bur biiiiiiiii**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so this Chap is Raven and Harry's first and probably second year. The story really starts on the third and will be in more detail. Hope u enjoy it review if u feel u have to I don't own anything just stuff u don't recognise, #yipyipandaway**

Finally my eleventh birthday. My twin Harry and I were the youngest in our year and everyone else had turned eleven but us. The Potter twins. Both of us are the same height and both have messy hair. But that was it when it came to being identical twins. He wears glasses, I have never needed them. He had brown hair, mine is black. His eyes are the same as mothers, green. Mine are grey, which match neither mums or dads. We both are smart like our mother, yet both ready to prank and joke like our father. You wouldn't believe it but I am the better pranker. We are a normal family.

Well normal until the post came. I looked though it. Cards to both me and Harry from all our family friends, a couple of bills and a leaflet for the carnival coming. At the bottom of the pile, however, were two letters. One addressed to Harry, and one addressed to me. The handwriting was none I have ever seen before. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Must be dad's prank because I had nothing todo with it.

I walked into the living room, met with looks on my parents faces. Looks that said we know what you have I guess we need to explain. Harry just wanted to know about the cards. I put down the post apart from the two weird letters. Holding Harry's up I gave it to him and sat opposite my parents, next to Harry. I then held up my letter.

"Dad, your prank?" Mum shook her head.

"No honey, it's not one of your dads pranks." She looked like she was going to continue but I interrupted, turning to Harry and smirking.

"Yours them?" He just looked confused.

"No Rai, not mine."

"Raven it's not a prank." Dad was serious. "It's a school acceptance letter."

I was bewildered as he said that. Harry was too.

"But I've never heard of Hogwarts."

"It's a special school, a school for witches and wizards." I looked at my parents thinking they had gone mad. That was until my mum lifted the very expensive vase without touching it. That was until my dad came in with a broom, put it on the floor and said up, and it came up. On it's own. All by itself. No help. Then the lights flickered. From the look on our parents faces I could tell they had nothing to do with it.

"Well we've witnessed our first accidental magic." Dad smirked. I was in shock. Magic, like what you hear in stories. Bewilderment life me and excitement flooded in. A smile crept on my face. Harry's face looked much the same. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was about to meet the two best prankers, it's ever seen. Well two smart people as well.

"You go September 1st, so before then we have to get you familiar to magic tradition. And visit Diagon ally. Oo and they have to meet Remus, and the Weaslys I'll write to them right away, and..."

"Lily, it's the kids birthday. We'll have time for all that after." Dad reached for mums hand and she took it. I thinks it's safe to say that mine and Harry's life was going to change forever.

August 15th. Me and Harry are on our way to Diagon ally. Thoughts bubble in my head. We already know so much about the wizarding world and couldn't wait to see it for our selves. Later this week we are going to meet the Weaslys and a few other witches and wizards that mum and dad are friends with and went to school with. Mum said we are also going to meet the headmaster at Hogwarts.

Pushing that aside, we came to an alleyway. If this was Diagon ally, I already was disappointed. The only this telling us this is a place for magic folk, was a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. In fact that is the place we walked into. Even just walking in I saw this is a place for Magic folk. The people inside all wore robes and other funny looking clothing. Most dressed smart, where as others looked wise. We snake through the crowd and out the back door to a brick wall. Dad taps certain bricks with his wand and the wall separates itself as if it was second nature to do so. Maybe for the wall it was. After looking at awe with the wall I looked into what it was hiding.

"Kids welcome to Diagon ally." The street was littered with people, all dressed like in the pub. The shops all looked unusual but I know each one will be worth going in. Most people are families, snooping for the new school year. Dad leads us through street to a grand building with the word Gringotts, in gold letters, at the front. Harry and I share a look of awe before following dad and mum inside.

Well if outside was grand, inside was grander. The ceiling had glass chandeliers hanging down. Pillars connected the floor to the ceiling and the floor was tiled. But try as it might, the room did not have my attention. The little men, who look 150 years old, counting money caught my attention.

"Their goblins." Dad said "And this is the bank they look after." Mum whispered something to dad and he nodded.

"You two stay here." She said "We'll get what we need, and then we'll get your stuff." We watched as they went with a goblin down a cave.

"Am I they only one of us who thinks this place is awesome?" I look at Harry smiling.

"No" I replied, "I think we've just entered paradise, and there's no end" We let a laugh before discussing what shops we hope to go in.

A/N ok so it didn't go according to plan, however I'm still pleased with how it's going. So what if this story takes 30 chaps to complete. I'm following one that has 58 chaps and counting (a new world full of strangers, a twilight story u readers should check it out.) So next chap will probably be a look on the shopping trip, meeting the old friends, and I may get onto the train at that point. So hope you readers enjoyed it sorry about the tense problems I have. But hey I was born awesome not perfect.

Bur biiiiiiii


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hello so this chap will be about the shopping trip, so hope my small band of readers enjoy... I don't own hp #kindaobvious on with the show. And yes I know this sounds attention seeking but review tell me what you think I'd like to know, also review if u have any story ideas for one-shot pairs. Now on with the show!... Again**.

I think back to today.

After mum and dad had finished at the bank we started at the robe shops.

"Just getting the boring stuff out the way." My dad smiled at us. He knows we hate cloths shopping. The witch looking after the shop hugged my mum and dad, saying she was a hufflepuff when they were at school. Dad looked clueless but thankfully mum knew her and started chatting. I looked around. Our uniform was normalish. I mean we have white shirts, grey jumpers, ties, and either black trousers or black skirt and tights. But most muggle (started using the wizard lauguage) schools had blazers. Our school had robes. A bit like black capes.

The witch who owned the shop kept pointing me towards the black tights and skirt. Dad was trying his very best not to laugh. There was no way she was going to get me to wear a skirt. Finally she gave up and looked with me at trousers. In the end both me and Harry each had 7 pairs of trousers (mine enchanted to be slightly girly), about 30 shirts, 7 jumpers, 4 robes and 2 ties. We also got 4 pairs of black shoes each. I'd say we are prepared.

Next on the list was books. That was easy, just get two sets of the books we needed, I couldn't wait to read them. Mum said we were allowed to look and see if there was a non school wizard book we wanted. I looked in awe around me, seeing authors names, like Perch Wallaw and Edna Noon. Names that in the muggle world the certainly would stand out. I had no idea which book to pick there was so many.

Then I saw one that caught my interest more that the others. How to create moving pictures, non muggle way. I picked it up to find the book had moving pictures. I read the page, which talked about the most famous photographer, Rupert Kinnd. I knew this book would be the start of my magic book library. Harry had chosen, much to dad's delight, a book about brooms and flying.

All of a sudden mum got giddy. The next shop looked like an old, cold and dark shop, one that looked abandoned a long time ago. Yet that changed when we walked in. The shop was warm and the wizard behind the counter smiled. Dad and mum smiled back.

"I wondered often when this day would come." He grinned then walked to the back of the shop.

"Harry, Raven this is Ollivander, he's a wand maker." My mouth fell open. Wand maker. Ollivander came back with three boxes in his hand.

"Harry try this one" said he as he gave my brother a wand. Harry looked at it unsure of what to do. "Well give it a flick." He flicked it and the glass behind us broke. "We'll not that one. And if it didn't work neither will this one." He moved 2 boxes back to the back. He then pulled out another, whispering to himself. He came back and gave the wand to Harry. Harry didn't have to flick the wand this time. He knew this wand was his, mainly by the fact that Ollivander's tie started floating. "Horntail scale core and pine tree wood, the wand has chosen well." Harry grinned.

The old man then turned to me.

"Now Raven let's find yours." Again he went picking random wands. "Let's look at these ones." there was two. One long, straight, and beautifully patterned. I picked it up willing it to choose me. Just as Harry did I flicked it. The light bulb went and the window smashed. I blushed a deep deep red. "Not that one. Well go on try the other." I looked at the other. It was darker than the first, and crooked, more like a branch than a wand. I pick it up, and the bulb that went out, came back in blue and green colours. Ollivander's eyes lit up. "Yes yes yes that is the one. I have never seen a wand more eager to be with its master. Let me see." I handed him my wand. "Ahh and as the muggles say, never judge a book by its cover. This wand has a griffin feather core, and it's made of willow tree wood. Many try this combination, many fail. One on wizard that I know of, can make this core fit with this wood. He created two I believe, though the other I do not know it's where abouts. This wand is powerful. Use it well." I took my wand, no longer a crooked branch, but a powerful wand.

We left the shop very happy. We past a broom shop, that ended up with Harry, mum and me dragging Dad away. We had a quick dash into the equipment shop to collect things like a cauldron, and ingredients. Then mum lead us to a animal shop.

"Harry, Raven this was where I got my first pet, black paw. She was a black cat with a three white paws, the fourth was black." I walked in, and was hit with the smell of animal. Harry went straight to the owls. I however looked around and couldn't find an animal I fancied. I have not so found memories of cats, toads seemed disgusting, rats um no. The owls were beautiful but I didn't see myself with an owl. I didn't see myself with any of the animals. That was until I saw a raven. There was nothing special about it. It was a plain raven, black as night.

"He thinks he's an owl." I turned to see the wizard owning the shop. "Very good at sending letters."

"He's beautiful." The raven inched forward, sticking its head out.

"He wants you to stroke him." The wizard assured me he didn't bite. I step forward and touched the bird. I stroked him. His head, his wings. The owner smiled. "He has never taken to anyone like this." Mum came over to see me. When she saw the raven she smiled.

"I have never seen a raven in a wizard pet shop before."

The owner looked at my mum and nodded. "He is one of a kind."

"Is he for sale." I asked hoping that he was. The owner of the shop did seem attached to the bird.

"No," My heart sank. I knew he loved the bird but... "He's yours take him." I looked at the owner questions running though my mind. " listen I have looked after this bird for a year. All the time we had people come in and see him, but he wouldn't let anyone touch him. He didn't bite, he just flew away. He has been waiting for you." I could have cried that moment. This bird waited for me. Mum and the owner went talking while she paid for everything but my raven (and Harry's owl, the owner said it only seemed fair.) Harry had a white owl, he was magnificent, for an owl.

"What you gonna name him?" Harry stood beside his owl in his cage, in my brothers hand.

"Shadow. Yours?"

"Hedwig."

"Hedwig, he suits it."

"yeah, Shadow suits his name too."

"He sure does." We both laughed.

We got home after a brilliant shopping trip. The more time I spent with Shadow, the more I see how different he is. He was trained, he was always looking for attention and he killed a rat in the living room then ate it outside. He was perfect. Maybe I could take him tomorrow to the burrow. I can't wait for that, to meet witches and wizards my age, and Mum and Dads old friends. My life seems to be looking up never to come down.

a/n so tell me what you think enjoy my small band of readers!

burrrr biiiiiiii


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n soooo chap 4 again thank u small band of readers still open to reviews so here we will have molly Weaslys mad party at the burrow and we will meet everyone, well almost everyone.#lovingit on with da show!**

So today was when we went to the burrow, and wow it was fantasic.

Mum and dad were so giddy it was unreal. We travelled by car and the journey felt long. I didn't like the fact that I had to leave Shadow behind. But mum said no, even if he was already perfectly trained. I noticed how he came at my command and it felt like he was listening to me. He still has secrets that I'm so willing to know.

Soon the streets were replaced by fields of gold, yellow and orange. Ahead I saw a crooked looking house with, what I can only describe as, a gazebo a side from stopped the car and walked to find a shortish woman with fiery red hair waving madly at mum and dad. Behind her was a girl, a little bit younger than me and Harry, hiding her face blushing at the glimpse of Harry.

"James Potter, well look at you, last time I saw you.." Her hesitation wasn't left unocticed and her face that was previously lit up had turned to sadness. After a moment she returned to her usual chirpy self and said "well last time saw you was when we bumped into you in Diagon Ally with Charlie." I instantly knew that, that was a lie, but I didn't want to ruin the evening approaching.

Blushing dad said "Hello Molly."

Molly turned to mum. "Lily it is so good to see you"

Embracing Molly, Mum answered "You too Molly." Mum pulled away. "This is Harry" Harry nodded and Molly's grin could get any bigger.

"Harry, it's so good to finally meet you."

"You too Mrs Weasly." Molly, Mrs Weasly as I have to call her, looked as if she would go into a conversation about Harry but mum interrupted her thought and touched my sholder.

"Molly this is Raven." Mrs Weasly looked at me. It was quite but I swear I heard "looks like them" as she whispered under her breath.

"Raven, lovely to meet you." She didn't have the same enthusiasm as with Harry. I wondered why.

"It's great to finally meet you." Another whisper under Mrs Wesley's breath, "excatally like her father." She snapped out of her trance to introduce the rest of the family."

"Of course you know Bill and Charlie." Bill and Charlie were really tall, Bill with shoulder length fiery ginger hair, and Charlie with browner sort of hair. Bill noticed my looking at the different hairs and told me,

"scorched from the dragons, he used to have ginger hair. Bill Weasley." He held out his hand to me.

"Raven Potter."

"You'll be starting with my brother."

"You have another?"

"I have 5 and a sister." he said grinning at me.

"haha I thought one brother was bad enough."

"Raven?" Mum calls.

"Ooo got to go talk to you later?" Bill grinned

"Yeah sure." I walked towards my family to find 4 more ginger haired boys with Mrs Weasley.

"This is my third son Percy." He nodded. "The twins Fred and George."

"So great." said one

"To finally meet you." Said the other

"This is Ron, he'll be starting with you this year."

"Blimey its so great to finally meet you. Mum hasn't stopped talking about the Potters since you wrote."

"And finally my daughter Ginny." The timid girl, who hid behind her mum earlier took one look at Harry and blushed. Someone already has a crush.

"The others are through here." We walked into to find several people stop talking and turn to us. A man who looked like he slept in a bush last night came up to dad.

"James Potter, Prongs"

"Hello Mooney." Both gave a bro hug then dad turned to Harry and me. "Harry, Raven this is Remus Lupin. One of my best friends at school. Remus, Harry and Raven." Remus looked at us.

"Harry Potter you look just like your father. Well apart from the eyes they are you mothers." Harry looked like he was about to blush. Remus continued "Raven, you," I had no idea what he was going to say but a glare was thrown from my dad and Remus instead said "you look well." I knew they were hiding something from me, something big, something life changing.

We introduced ourselves to the others, Mad-eye Moody or professor Moody as we will call him at Hogwarts as he is our defence against the dark arts teacher. Mr and Mrs Longbottom, who app ogives that their son also joining Hogwarts this year couldn't make it due to illness but his gran made them come. Tonks, an auror, and finally Arthur Wesley, Mrs Weasley's husband.

While they thought I wasn't listening, I heard dad and Remus talking.

"Getting the gang back together."

"It's missing someone." My dad paused "You heard from him?"

"No he doesn't write. Either that or they have stopped his letters."

"Are we any closer?"

"No James we aren't. Once your..., the Kids go to Hogwarts then we'll search."

"She's like him."

"I see that, everyone does." I shook my head to try and forget what I heard. Bill was at the other side of the room talking to his mum. He then hugged her and I could tell he said good bye. Must of had to leave early. Then a knock came from the door. With a gasp Mrs Weasley said

"He's here." I heard the door open and a very old man walked in.

"professor Dumbeldor. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"James Potter, Lily Evan.. I mean Potter. Welcome back to the Wizarding world, and you two must be Harry and Raven, I look forward to overseeing your studies at Hogwarts."

"Albus, what would like to drink?"

For the rest of the night I spent my time talking with the twins, top pranksters of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron already seemed best friends, mum was with Albus and dad was with Remus. The party was brilliant, the food delicious, the company friendly. But I still saw the quick glances the adults gave me every now and again. Something is being kept from me. I want to know what.

a/n forgot to say at the top I don't own hp. I may have got some ages wrong but anywho review tell me any pairing one shots I'll do them and enjoy small band of readers.

bur biiiii


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n hii small band of readers, I have no idea if u even like this story but hey ho #idontreadmosta/nseither so on with the show finally on their way to Hogwarts... I do not own hp... Sadly**

Kings cross station. It seemed pretty normal looking at it. No one dressed weird or any magic sign saying this way. I was thankful mum and dad were there else I would have just stood at Kings cross waiting for someone to tell me what to do. Shadow was perched on my shoulder as he was accustomed to. I've found that he's a raven, who carries letters like an owl and hunts like an eagle. Though he is only raven size so he wouldn't hunt bigger food like an eagle would.

Mum lead us down to platform 9. Maybe it was a normal train we were getting on, I secretly was disappointed. However we came to a pillar marked platform 9 3/4.

"Mum?" Harry asked as our mum suddenly darted into the wall. She'd gone, vanished.

"Your turn." Dad whispered to us with a wink. Harry ran towards the wall with his trolly. He vanished too. Dad nudged me. "Go on Raven, you can do it." So with a deep breath I ran. Shadow jumped off my shoulder and flew at full speed. I opened my eyes to find we had gone straight through. Platform 9 3/4. I turned to see mum and Harry waving. Dad was behind me and we walked towards them. That's when I saw the train. It was beautiful. And a steam train.

Mum looked like she wanted to join us on the train. Memories of Hogwarts getting to her. All our belongings were put into the train somewhere. It's magic I've stopped questioning it. Shadow was staying with me. No way was I letting him out my sight. We said good bye to our parents.

"See you both at Christmas."

"Work hard"

"Get some good pranks in."

"Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah but some trouble will be acceptable." Our mum finally glared at dad.

"Ok fine." He said "Stay out if trouble." A grin returned to his face with a wink. We laughed. "Now quick get on board you'll miss the train." We gave a finally hug to our parents and boarded.

"Now to find a compartment."

"Harry, Raven in here." We turned to see Ron standing in a compartment.

"So hi how you doing." He asked. I knew the question was more directed to Harry than me and he answered. They had a full blown conversation about Ron's rat. I stared outside, Shadow sat on my knee. I was happy.

My thoughts were disturbed by a girl walking in. She was in the uniform and had very frizzy hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy call Neville has lost it?" I shook my head. Harry and Ron just looked bewildered. She sighed. "You guys should get dressed, we'll be there soon."

"Hey." I said she turned looking very determined. "I'm Raven that's Harry my twin."

"Hermione Granger." We shook hands. "Well I should go you need to be ready." Then she left. Well it was worth a try, I sure didn't want to spend all my time with my brother and his practically new best friend. I was dressed faster than you could say chocolate frogs, Shadow on my shoulder. It started getting dark outside. I felt like a witch and was so excited to really become one.

I stepped outside along with hundreds of students.

"Shadow look around, this'll be our home for a while, may as well get used to it." He looked at me in agreement and took off into the night. He does this often, I wasn't worried for him.

"First years, come this way first years this way." I found Harry and Ron and we followed the half-giant Hagrid. We rowed on boats towards the Hogwarts school, which is a magnificent castle. I guess mum and dad forgot to mention that. It was brilliant. We climbed up some stairs. Well I say some stairs, I mean some gigantic flights of stairs. Most of us were out of breath at the top. A tall strict looking person today the top.

"First years, may I have your attention. Now in a moment you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Hufflepuff for the kind, Gryiffindor for the brave and Slytherin for cunning. Now if you excuse me. Wait here." We all waited, Harry and Ron betting they get the same house. I just hoped I was able to fit in. Harry was better at me with that always.

The strict looking witch came back.

"We are ready for you." Her smile indicated to me that she really wasn't as strict as she looked. As you walk into the Great Hall, as it was called, you instantly get hit with the ceiling. It was as if it had no roof yet the roof was behind it. Very powerful piece of magic. An old man sat at a high table with, what must be, teachers either side of him. Four tables where either side of us, all full of students with space for us. A hat sat on a stool in front of us. I swore it moved.

Yet I didn't need to swear, it was meant to move. It was alive. The witch from before stood next to it.

"Now when I read your name out step forward and sit on the stool. The hat will sort you. Now we begin." And so she went through the name alphabetically. Hermione got Gryiffindor. Further down the alphabet she went until she got to Potter.

"Harry Potter." My brother walked forward, rather stiffly if I must add. I could tell the hat and Harry where arguing but they were whispering very low. Finally after an eternity the hat finally shouted

"Gryiffindor." There was a round of applause and he sat with the Gryiffindors. I waited for the witch to read my name out, but she moved on. All through the end of the alphabet I just froze. I was a Potter, so why wasn't I read out. The last girl, Young I think it was, got sorted into Ravenclaw. I looked to the witch with wondering eyes.

She, however looked like she didn't make a mistake and called, "Raven." Wait just Raven, Raven with no last name. I walked to the stool, the whole school looking at me. The hat was place carefully on my head and it sparked into life.

"Ahh interesting, very interesting. A Ravenclaws brain, a Gryiffindors heart, a Slytherins mind and a Hufflepuffs love. But which one to put you in. Hummmmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Well let's go with the heart. GRYIFFINDOR! But mark my words, you belong in them all." I felt shaky.

All through the magical meal I was worried. Why was I last? And why did I go in all four houses. It felt the same as dad's conversation with Remus. Something big is still up.

* * *

Sirius sat in his cell. It wasn't as cold as it was the first few months. Maybe he just grew accustomed it the cold. The words from 11 years ago still rang in his ears. She's dead, she died in childbirth. Sirius still couldn't believe it. He wanted to see it for himself, but of course he couldn't. He didn't even know about the child. He hoped it was a girl. Little miss Black. She wouldn't be little miss Black though. Probably Potter, he didn't see Remus as a single father.

He pulled his rag of a coat tighter, for the millionth time, and thought about her, thought about them both.

"Holly, I'm sorry." He whispered. A breeze of warmth swept past him.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n ok small band of readers im still open for pairing one shots #idon'tbite on with the show I do not own hp.**

The morning woke me up. We had an odd number of Gryiffindor girls so I was in my own room. I didn't mind though, it seemed better this way. Plus Shadow could be out of his cage and no girls would worry about mess. Wink wink.

I pulled on my robes, fed Shadow before he flew around for the day and fixed my hair. First day of school. I still had questions about what has been going on but right now, I couldn't care less.

I trudged down to the great hall, not even realising that I didn't make a wrong turn, and sat opposite Harry and Ron. We were given a timetable of our lessons. I am so excited to start. First was Charms. Harry and Ron had the same. We ate our breakfast, although I think Ron practically devoured his. I was so looking forward to the lesson, that I left before the boys. I was half-way to the class room when I heard a voice behind me.

"Raven? You don't happen to know where Charms is?" I turned to see Hermione. I must have had a confused look on my face because the next thing she said was something like 'oh never mind' and started walking in the wrong direction.

"Wait, Hermione it's this way." I said. She gave a little smile and walked with me. We were early to charms so we chatted about this and that, mostly about muggle actors we liked. By the time we got to class I knew I had a best friend next to me. We sat next to each other and my first lesson started.

* * *

_As the spirt of Ravens mother I watched over her._

_Her and Hermione grew close, and, after an unfortunate incident with a troll in the girls bathroom, both grew close to Ron and Harry. Draco and Hermione started a insult war between themselves which will become the greatest war of witty insults Hogwarts has ever known. Shadow became bigger and more beautiful as time went on._

_All though their second, third and fourth year, the four friends became the closest of friends. Hermione was smart, and aced her classes. Harry was strong and loyal towards everyone he called friend. Ron cheered you up, unless, of course he himself was in a bad mood. Raven became very beautiful. Her used to be dark brown, frizzy hair, became long black hair, wavy like calm waters. Her grey eyes, now didn't look out of place, they looked innocent. She is intelligent, powerful and fearless. She was perfect. _

_That was, until her fourth year at the final task of the tri-wizard tournament. It was clear the Viktor Krum was going to win. However Cedric Diggory, whom Raven had a slight crush on, got hurt. She went to help him and unknowingly to them both, the monster attacking Cedric, was still alive. It's razor sharp claws got to Ravens cheek, and scratched her from there, to her hip. She carries a scar to this day._

_The whole time she knows people around her are keeping something big for her. She doesn't know what._

* * *

I looked at my scar. 6weeks it's been there and I still can't get use to it. Technically it's two scars, a small one on my right cheek which cuts through my lip, and a long one which started on my collar bone on my right side, and ending at my hip on the left. Magic hides them for a short period of time, but I know they're there.

Cedric was fine as far as I knew, his father though did not approve. Apparently Cedric has moved away. I wouldn't know. Ever since the accident, I've hidden myself from the world. The funny looks that no one would explain, I could deal with. Pity? No. I will no longer be the girl without a last name. I will be the girl with the ugly scar.

There is a party tonight, at the burrow, to celebrate our entry to 5th year. I tried to get out of it but mum told me I couldn't be a hermit forever. So I was going. Shadow would be with me. He is big, big enough to pick up crookshanks. He also seems to communicate with me, as if to talk to me. I'm getting the hang of it though his "language" is hard to learn.

I looked at myself again in the mirror. To hide the scar without magic means to wear the cape I made myself. It hides half of my neck and when I'm not moving it cocoons me. It goes down to the floor so I have to pull it up when walking slowly. It has a hood in case of rain.

The party at the burrow was at full swing by the time we got there. Ron and Hermione came straight to us. And Ginny for that matter but she would never admit it. Ron looked at me and tried to think of the words to say but couldn't. I thank him for it, better say nothing than something he regrets. Hermione gave me a smile, then lead me to the food.

No one really talked to me, no one knew what to say. I didn't mind. Wearing a long black cape with a big raven says goth and death all over it.

Party goers left one by one until it was just Hermione, the Weasley's and us Potters. It wasn't particularly late and I went outside to enjoy the sunset. I may look goth and I may push everyone away but goth I am not. Shadow sat on the fence next to me. He squarked suddenly which usually means someone is creeping up on me. I turn to see a very tired man. He worn a long grey coat and big boots. His eyes where black with tiredness. His mostly black hair had streaks of grey and he looked like he walked from Timbuktu. His apperance distracted me and the magic hiding my scars disappeared. He gasped as if he cared, but I have never met him.

"Are you looking for Arther Weasley?" I asked.

"No." He said "I'm looking for James Potter."

"I'll send him out." I walked towards the burrow thinking this guy was a dunkend work friend or something and called to dad "dad someone's out here to see you." Dad walked round the corner and looked at the man.

"Sirius?"

"Hey Prongs." The gave each other a bear hug. "but when did they let you? Wait did you escape?"

Sirius answeres "I did to help clear my name." he then said "have you told her?" Dad walked to me and for the frist time since I was born, he introduced me before Harry, not that Harry was there.

"Sirius this is Raven. Raven don't get mad but this is Sirius Black. He is your father."


End file.
